


Feel My Love

by fictionalbullshit



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, larry - Freeform, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:03:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalbullshit/pseuds/fictionalbullshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A stupid one-shot about Harry making Louis fall in love with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel My Love

Harry knew. 

He knew the chances, the risk.

He'd never get his way if he overwhelmed him. He needed to play it safe, go slow.

He needed to take it step by step. 

The thing is, Harry didn't fall step by step. It happened days after hearing his voice, watching the blue in his eyes dance, laughing with him.  
He knew he had a lot to learn that day he met him. He knew he wanted to get to know him.  

Louis kept him close.  Always by his side, ruffling his hair every time he walked past him, pulling him close when they all hugged so that his face was in the crook of his neck. 

But Louis didn't work the way Harry did. He gradually got closer to him, letting his smile show more and more. He got louder, brighter, more _Louis_.

Harry knew as he watched him at his step father's bungalow that night that he loved him. But it wasn't something he could say out loud yet. Especially not to Louis. 

Time passed.  
And so, after celebrating their first year as a band, after cheering and laughing and a few tears, Louis' eyes had found Harry's, and Harry knew.  
He knew Louis could love him. It was all over his face.

Sometime in the future, now, Louis would find out. He'd know, and hopefully he'd fall too. 

He decides he'll kiss him first.

Not in the heat of any moment, or after a show when the older boy would assume it was just excitement and nothing more. It had to be causal, as if Harry didn't even notice what he'd done.  
It had to shock him. 

The perfect opportunity comes on a day off.

Harry and Louis have finished breakfast, and they're each going off to hang out with their friends before meeting back up with the boys.

Louis wipes the milk from his lip and gets up, taking his plate over to the sink. 

He trips on his own feet along the way, and the plate falls with a loud clatter to the ground.  
Harry's laugh rings through the kitchen. 

"Alright there, Lou?" he says, fighting back a smile. 

"Yes. Thanks for the help you twat," he huffs, gathering the mess from the floor. 

Ed's knock sounds then, and Harry's heart starts pounding.

This is it. He waits for Louis to stand up and smiles, leaning in to take Louis face in his hand and press their lips together. 

Harry doesn't wait to watch the surprise and confusion flicker across his best friend's face.   
He's the door before Louis can blink.

Louis doesn't catch Ed's "what happened to you mate?" from the other side of the door. He can't do anything but clutch his hand to his heart, as if he's willing it to slow. 

Harry keeps his expression in check when he meets up with the others later. Louis hands are jammed in his pockets, expression clear.

He tries to catch Harry's eye, but the younger boy is determined not to look at him. That plan doesn't work long, it's too hard to avoid the startling blue hidden by long lashes. 

Louis gaze is locked on his for the rest of the night, even when he speaks to the others. 

Harry would feel uncomfortable, if everything wasn't going according to plan. It seems it's working even better than he'd expected. He's definitely gotten his best friend's attention.

Harry's heart hammers in his chest as the others depart one by one. Louis has relaxed more, picking up after his friends.   
The minute Harry shuts the door after Niall, he's grabbed by his collar and yanked back, warm hands grabbing his hips and pushing him against the door.

Harry can't help the surprised smile then, looking at Louis and waiting for him to say something.   
"Harry," he breathes, shutting his eyes before leaning in tentatively.   

Harry can feel the other boy's heart beating hard in his chest and his breaths are labored as he leans in. 

They meet half way. Unsurprisingly, the kiss doesn't stay chaste very long.

Harry's lips break apart and they fight for dominance in each others mouths. Harry doesn't really mind being taken over, then. He's more than willing for Louis to have his way with him.

"Lou," Harry groans against his neck as Louis pants into his hair, not releasing the grip on his waist. 

He eventually pulls back, lips swollen and red and eyes blazed and wide.

He's looking at Harry like he's never seen him before. Harry lets out a breathless laugh. He's waited so long for something like this, and Louis hadn't even known he'd wanted it. 

"S-sorry," the older boy stutters. 

"For what?"

"Erm... Attacking you, I guess."

Harry keeps his eyes locked on Louis. 

"Why apologize? Did I give you the impression I didn't like it?" he adds with a smirk. At those words Louis lips are back on his as he pulls them to his room.

Harry knows Louis can be impatient, but he's never seen him like this, crazed and desperate. 

Harry's aching everywhere for it by the time they land on the bed. 

"Lou..." he breathes again, tying to slow his friend with his hand. 

But Louis isn't listening, only repeating Harry's name over and over into his neck as his hands worked over his shirt, yanking it off. 

Louis pauses then, taking a good look at the boy below him, flushed and ready and _calm_. 

He moves to unzip Harry's jeans and pulls them off, barely taking the time to undress himself. 

He doesn't really know what it is he wants to do to the younger boy, but he doesn't care. 

They're on each other again, moving against each other slowly, dragging out the pleasure as the pressure builds up in their stomachs. 

Harry wraps a hand around them both, stroking them to their release. With another cry they both come, hard and fast.

Louis buries his face in Harry's neck before reaching over for his discarded shirt, wiping them both off before pushing Harry further back on the bed and snuggling into his side. 

Harry waits until Louis' fast asleep, eyes shut and a small smile on his lips, before pressing his mouth to his hair and whispering "I love you, Lou."

Terror grips him then. He's finally said it out loud, even if Louis didn't hear him. But Louis doesn't know yet, just how much Harry really does love him.

He doesn't know how long he's waited for this, how much he's wanted it. Will he brush it off the next day? Pretend it meant nothing? Will he freak out and start apologizing?  But while he doesn't know exactly how Louis will react the next day, he's certain that if he wakes up alone it'll kill him.   
  
Fortunately, Harry's the first to open his eyes the next morning.

He feels fuzzy and sated and it takes a moment before he remembers where he is, not immediately recognizing the walls of the room he's in. He's snapped into consciousness by the familiar weight on his chest. 

His heart stops when he looks over.Louis' wrapped in his duvet, cuddled to his side. His eyebrows are furrowed and his lips are pulled into a frown. But it's still the most beautiful he's ever seen him. He decides he'll leave Louis to it, will let him wake up and make up his mind before getting up. After all, he owes him the space, doesn't think it's fair that he overwhelmed him.

Harry doesn't think of it as running. Doesn't think it'll be a big deal if he's gone without leaving a note, so he takes a walk, ends up in a shop.

It's early and it's quiet and no ones around to spot him, so he takes his time getting back home.

He gets back an hour later and Louis's awake.

He's also sitting at the kitchen table, head in his hands. He's naked, but he doesn't seem to care.

Harry bites his lip before clearing his throat. Louis's head shoots up and Harry gives him a sheepish smile.

It disappears when he sees that Louis looks miserable and wrecked with worry.

"Harry," he breathes. It's barely a whisper, and he looks so unsure Harry wants to run over and hug him and run his hands through his hair, but he forces himself to stay put, waiting for Louis to say something.  

"Harry," he says again, before starting to stand up. He pauses, apparently just noticing the lack of close on his body before sitting back down. 

"Did you sleep well?" Harry manages. Louis frowns.

"Yeah I did."

"Me too."

Now Louis looks really confused. He's trying to figure out what to say, and Harry leans on the kitchen counter, waiting. 

"Then how come you left?" he asks, and Harry wants to slap himself because Louis sounds so broken and unsure. 

"I didn't want to wake you, so I just took a walk" is his answer, and he hopes Louis understands.

Relief passes across his face. "Shit, Harry, I thought I'd freaked you out."

Harry almost laughs, but he remembers that Louis' still in the dark about a few things. 

"Like I asked you last night, did I give you the impression I didn't like it? Trust me Lou, I was into it."

Louis smiles then, real and Harry wants to press his mouth to it, feel it under his. 

So he does. Louis kisses him back immediately, and he tastes familiar and right.

"Harry," he sighs, interrupting the kiss to grip the younger boy's hips.

"Louis," he answers, pressing smaller kisses to his neck. 

"I don't want to scare you or anything, but I'm sort of gone for you."And Harry stops then, pulling back to look Louis in the eye. 

"Are you?"Louis huffs, frustrated. 

"Yes, I am. I don't know why or when it happened, but I really am and it's freaking me out." 

And suddenly Harry feels guilty, like he tried to manipulate and pull at Louis' heart when he should have just told him since the beginning.

"God Lou, I'm sorry."

Louis pulls away, looking scared now.

"For what?"

Now Harry's trapped and he wants to come clean, hold Louis and tell him over and over what he figured out at his stepfather's bungalow. 

"I've been gone for you Lou. For a while now."

He moves forward, hoping Louis won't stop him now. 

"I couldn't tell you, I didn't want to scare you." Louis smiles of all things, and it's Harry's favorite, the one that makes his eyes crinkle, and suddenly Harry wants to cry, doesn't know what to do with himself.

Because he shouldn't be this lucky, he doesn't deserve Louis to smile at him like that, to pull him closer and start pressing kisses all over. Which he does. Louis is everywhere suddenly and Harry just doesn't know how to respond, so when Louis kisses away the small tears that start to fall he offers him a smile instead, which Louis also kisses.

"Better," he murmurs. The mood is almost ruined when Louis lightly punches him in the arm. 

"You should've told me you twat," he says, combing Harry's curls out of his face so he can look him in the eye properly. 

"I know," Harry says, smiling wider. "Forgive me?"

Louis pulls him in again, kissing him harder this time. "Always."

They have plans that day, and it takes all of Harry's willpower not to stare at Louis throughout the interviews and album meetings they have. 

But Louis doesn't have that self control, and Harry has to remind himself that this is still new for his friend, and that's the only reason his attention is only focused on him. 

So Harry's strong for both of them, making sure he puts space between them, sitting next to Liam or Niall instead. 

"Something wrong?" Zayn asks Louis quietly, because to everyone else it looks like a glare he's shooting at Harry.

Louis snaps out of it then, denying anything's wrong and just hanging on until they can go home. 

They do eventually, and the minute the door's shut, Louis' lips are on his, not frantic or insistent, and he sighs in relief. 

"S'good to be home," he murmurs as he trails kisses down Harry's jaw. 

"Yeah," Harry says back, his voice a hoarse whisper. 

"Alright?" Louis asks, pulling back, and Harry groans because Louis seems to always know when there's something on his mind. He seems to know everything all the time. 

"I'm great Lou," he says, shaking his head.

 Louis eyebrows stay knit together and he hasn't resumed his actions, so Harry kisses away the uncertainty he finds there. 

"I love you," he whispers into Louis's skin. 

"I love you, too," he replies instantly. And Harry thinks, okay.

He'll take this little piece of forever with Louis, come what may. 

They spend the night together, and the next day and the next. 

And they keep going, never looking back, trying their best to ignore the questions everyone has for them. 

It was easy for them, too easy to fall in love. Like it was always going to happen. Like they didn't stand a chance. 

And Harry knew. 

He still knows, years later, when the band barely even hangs out, and their fans are grown and forgotten. 

Everything reminds him of Louis, his smile and his laugh and everything that made him the love of his life. 

But now, Harry doesn't just get to remember. He gets to live it, everyday.

Wake up with Louis and remember together. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was so tempted to give this a sad ending where Louis's just a really good memory and all that, and I was listening to Take a Bow by Greg Laslow so it fit the mood, but I figured Harry put himself out there and he deserved a happy ending :)


End file.
